Sonic meets Rubyn
by Silvee21
Summary: Sonic Shadow and Silver are going out for some fresh air and find something and someone they've never seen before. * this is my first fanfic so it might be not too good*
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hegdehog

Chapter One: The Mysterious Hedgehog

 **One sunny afternoon Sonic, Shadow and Silver are taking a stroll around the streets of Central City, when suddenly the three hedgehogs heard the the sound of thing falling and two voices screaming at each other…..**

 **Sonic: Whoa! What was that?!**

 **Shadow: Dont know, Dont care.**

 **Silver: Well, we should at least check it out.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, good thinkin' Silv.**

 ***Sonic and Silver are racing to where the sounds coming from, with Shadow fallowing in a non-interested way close behind them***

 **Shadow: Why me? *facepalms***

 **When the three hedgehogs arrived at the scene they were a bit shock that the building standing before them was a building they've never seen before. With one look at each other, they nodded and went to open the door which was surprisingly unlocked. When they went inside they heard the two voices again and went to investigate…..**

 **Shadow: Man, this place gives me the creepys…**

 **Sonic: Afraid of the dark are we Shadow? *said with a smug look***

 **Shadow: No, its just that we've been through this place so many times, thats its a bit unsettling that we've never seen this place.**

 **Sonic: yea, whateves**

 **Silver: Shh, I think someone's coming.**

 **?: Awwwwwww. Stop hitting me for bout 5 seconds please!**

 **?2: Nope!**

 **?: But it's not fair if you don't explain the controls to me, which makes me automatically lose.**

 **?2: You'll figure it out.**

 **?: ….. Douche….**

 **?2: what did you just say?**

 **?: you heard me!**

 **?: OOWWWWWWW!**

 **?2: thats what you get!**

 **Three hedgehogs crept up slowly to the room that they heard the voices, and sure enough, there was someone the room was in total darkness the could make out the outline of a hedgehog sitting front of a tv playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and with a headset w/ a mic plugged in his ear…**

 **Silver: Why is there only one person here? I thought i heard two people?**

 **?: STOP SCREAMING DIRECTLY INTO THE MIC! It's hurting my earballs!**

 **Sonic: Earballs? WTF is that?**

 **Shadow: Dont know, dont care.**

 **?: I need a break, I'll be back in sec….**

 ***the mystery hedgehog gets up and is walking towards the hall leading to the kitchen, exactly where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were***

 **Sonic:** _ **SHHHH just move away slowly….**_

 ***zzzt zzzt***

 **Silver:** _**Shadow turn that off he'll notice us!**_

 **Shadow:** _ **I'm trying…**_

 **?: Huh?... I could've sworn i heard something… All well must be imaging shit now. *shrugging his shoulders and continued to the kitchen***

 **Sonic, Shadow, Silver: Phew….**

 **Sonic: i don't get it i've always been in Central City and know and seen everyone, but i don't know this guy.**

 **Shadow: How bout before we worry how he came here lets find out who he is.**

 **Silver: I gotta agree with Shadow**

 **Sonic:Ok. but how?**

 **Shadow: Why dont we-**

 **?: Ummmm…. Hiiiiii….. what are you doing in my house?**

 **Sonic: ummm uh umm….**

 **Shadow: *sigh* We heard shouting and something falling and we came to investigate.**

 **?: oh ok then… There's nuthin' to be worried about here though….**

 **Silver: Oh yea! By the way i never seen you before around here, mind telling us your name?**

 **?: Oh, yea forgot. I'm Rubyn Striker, but you guys can call me Ruby if you like.**

 **Sonic: Nice to meet Ruby, Im Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. These two are my friends Shadow and Silver.**

 **When three hedgehogs and Rubyn got acquainted, they began to**

 **question Rubyn bout where he came from, why they haven't seen him before, but sadly no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find any**

 **clear answer to their questions….**

 **Sonic: So let me get this straight, you forgot how you got here, and you've never heard of Central City?**

 **Rubyn: Yea, pretty much.**

 **Shadow: Well, i just got a message from GUN apparently Eggman is attacking a street no to far from here.**

 **Sonic: Alright, You guys ready to go Kick some robot ass?**

 **Silver & Shadow: ready! **

**Rubyn: Well they're gone now, guess i'll go back to playin' my Brawl then.**


	2. Chapter 2: One New Message

Chpt2 Pt1:

 **Sonic: C'mon Eggman is that the best you got?**

 **Eggman: AAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Shadow: Say goodbye to your little toy Eggman. *Smashes the newest machines Eggman's made***

 **Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho**

 **Silver: What's so funny?**

 **Eggman: You see, my dear hedgehogs. I was only trying to buy time so my "glitch" could go and visit a certain red hedgehog.**

 **Sonic, Shadow, Silver: WHAT?!**

 **Silver: Do you think it could be him? Could it?**

 **Shadow: Would the hedgehog's name happen to be Rubyn Strike?**

 **Eggman: Oh! I see you already met him then. That makes thing a little more interesting.**

 **Sonic:Guys we need to go get him, NOW!**

 **Shadow & Silver: right**

 **Eggman: Not so fast we still have sometime left.**

Chpt2 Pt2:

 **Rubyn: hey Guy, I'm back.**

 **Guy: took you long enough**

 **Rubyn: yea, sorry bout that..**

 **Guy: is everything A-Ok?**

 **Rubyn: sure…**

 **Guy: what do you mean sure?**

 **Rubyn:... Guy?**

 **Guy: yea? whats up?**

 **Rubyn: are you… are we…?**

 **Guy: c'mon man just don't keep me waitin'**

 **Rubyn: Do we live in Central City?**

 **Guy:... What kind of question is that? We live in Neuro City… Are you sure you're ok?**

 **Rubyn: Yea, im just tired.**

 **Guy: alright, maybe you should ta- *zzzzt zzt* rubyn are ther*zzt zzt***

 **Rubyn:Guy? Guy! Guy you there?!**

 **?: Hohohoho.. Hi there, my dear Rubyn, how are today?**

 **Rubyn: what? what happened? Who are you and why are you on my tv?**

 **?: Well now, what's the rush? but if you really want to know, I am Dr. Eggman. genius and conquer of central City.**

 **Rubyn: Ok.. But does that have to do with me?**

 **Eggman: Your ability to see the future is what i need to take over this city and bring down those blasted hedgehogs!**

 **Rubyn: Ok. 1. I can only see one of many futures that may happen and 2. If you're a genius, you can't you do it yourself?**

 **Eggman: Sometimes you need a little umph to make something happen.**

 **Rubyn: and about these 3 hedgehogs… who are they?**

 **Eggman: ho ho ho ho. Glad you asked, the names of these troublesome hedgehogs are; Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.**

 **Rubyn: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver… YOU CAN'T MEAN!**

 **Eggman: yes those hedgehogs. And that's why i need your ability.**

 ***As Eggman explains his plans on how he's gonna take out Sonic and his friends,**

 **Rubyn's body begins to feel heavy, his gloves are showing a golden glow, his vision fades and he sees one of the many futures that may come to be..***

 **Rubyn:(** _ **not now, i don't want to see it…)**_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Grabs his head in pain***

 **Eggman: hehehehe, now you're mine…**

 ***orders his bots to keep Sonic and the two other hedgehogs from reaching Rubyn and to bring the "glitch" to Rubyn while still in his** _ **episode**_ *****

 **( In Rubyn's vision)**

 **Rubyn: Ugh, where am I this time? Huh? This isn't good. I have to tell sonic!**

 **In the future that Rubyn sees all is consumed by darkness. Clouds cover the sun, building turned to rubble, everything gone except two figure stood above it all,**

 **our red hedgehog instantly recognizes the first figure as Eggman, the second… well, let's just say he was a red hedgehog…**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions & Answers

**Rubyn: ugh. Where am I? huh?! Why am I in here? *goes to touch the glowing bars***

 **Eggman: I would touch that if i were you.**

 **Rubyn: Eggman! Did you put me in here?**

 **Eggman:Yes, yes i did.**

 **Rubyn: Why did you put me in here? Is it because of my power?**

 **Eggman: yes and so sonic and his friends don't get to you. Ho ho ho ho ho ho**

 **Rubyn: (** _ **huh? why does my leg numb?)**_

 **Eggman:I see that my "glitch" is taking effect. A little long than i anticipated though.**

 **Rubyn:What are you doing me?! and what's this glitch you keep talkin' bout?**

 **Eggman: The Glitch is like a virus, but it only works for certain people and machines. It's also picky on who or what it wants to infect.**

 **Rubyn: Yea but, what does it do? (Damn the numbness is spreading faster, Sonic help me)**

 **(Sonic's side)**

 **After the three hedgehogs defeated Eggman and his Badniks,**

 **they immediately went to Rubyn's place, but it was completely empty.**

 **When they entered the deserted building they heard worried shouting…**

 **?2: HELLO? RUBYN ARE YOU OK? RUBYN ARE YOU THERE?**

 **Sonic: *picks up the mic and answers the unknown voice* Hey, wha-**

 **?2: WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S RUBYN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!**

 **Silver: hey calm down, we're trying to find him too.**

 **?2: oh ok**

 **Shadow: let's just get answers and leave. i have a bad feeling…**

 **?2: I'll tell you all you want know bout Rubyn but some questions i'm maybe not answer due where we live.**

 **Sonic: Ok. let's start at the beginning. Q1. Who are you? Q2. where did Rubyn come from? Q3. and how did he get here?**

 **?2: im Guy Skie. Rubyn and I are from Neuro City, and i had no idea that Rubyn got ported to where ever you guys are.**

 **Shadow: Its Central City.**

 **Guy: Right, but a few seconds after we continued playin' Brawl, the signal started to cut in and out, then I heard someone talking to Rubyn saying that he'll use the power that Ruby has to defeat someone called sonic and 2 others. and something called "glitch".**

 **Silver: Did you hear anything else that maybe help? like Rubyn's power and the name of the person who talking?**

 **Guy: Eggman i believe.. and Ruby has the ability to see one of many possible futures.**

 **Shadow: there something your not telling us. So say it!**

 **Guy: like i said before can't tell you cause i swore i won't tell.**

 ***Shadow receives a call from GUN***

 **Shadow: guy's, GUN said that Eggman is at it again. But, there's someone helping him this time.**

 **Sonic: Oh great!**

 **Guy: what did this "someone" look like?**

 **Shadow: a red hedgehog…**

 **Guy: oh no….. it can't be… I need to get to him now.**

 **Silver: how?**

 **Guy: here in Neuro City, we have our ways, i'll be there in just a sec.**

 ***as the sound of call ending and the TV turning to static, a swirling**

 **portal appeared behind them and Guy was seen walking out.**

 **Guy had green hair, a purple hoodie and a blue shirt**

 **and red pants. and what shocked the hedgehogs was that**

 **Guy was human not an animal***

 **Guy: Well here i am.. now let's go find and stop Eggman why don't we!**

 **Sonic: right with ya! C'mon guys let's go teach Eggman a lesson! *said with sonic punching his palm***

 **Silver: right behind you!**

 ***as the four run into battle, they were sharing**

 **their ideas on why and how Rubyn fits in, and how they're going to**

 **smash badniks and who's going to destroy the most….***


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Control

**Ch4 Pt1: Sonic's Side**

 **Sonic: almost there. just a few more bots and we're there!**

 **Shadow: This is taking too long! CHAOS CONTROL!**

 **Guy: Nice trick.**

 **Silver: it's Chaos Control, it allows him to slow down time for a quick second.**

 **Guy: nice**

 **Sonic: uh guys, i think we should move now talk later.**

 **Guy: already on it!**

 ***Guy begins to burn and freeze anything that stood in**

 **their way from reaching Rubyn and Eggman***

 **Ch4 Pt2: Rubyn' side**

 **Eggman: Just a little while longer and the Glitch will take full effect on your body make your body under my control. HAHAHAHA**

 **Rubyn:...(** _ **The numbness it's spreading faster than i thought. Sonic help me!)**_ **If you think it's that easy to take control of me, you're wrong!**

 **Eggman: Ho ho ho, It's easier than you might think. You see, i modified the virus to that i can control and track the movements of its host, in this case you.**

 **Rubyn: AAAAAAAAAAGH! *Rubyn falls to the ground* Why can't i get up? my body, i can't move!**

 ***Rubyn's vision becomes static. Though he can still see, his**

 **mind can't make the connection of what he see and does. he lays there motionless and emotionless***

 **Eggman: Mmmm… It seems that the Glitch spread through your system faster than i expected… Anyway, let's see what kind of havoc i can bring with you.**

 ***Eggman orders his robots minions to prepare for battle and sends Rubyn**

 **to the battlefield so Eggman can see the extent of his puppet's power***


End file.
